Hidup Seorang Rempit
by RaqibHSR
Summary: Fadhil Abu Hussein seorang rempit. Dia merempit bersama Yusof. Del mesti mempelajari nilai tentang persahabatan dan sihir.


HIDUP SEORANG  
REMPIT

Komponen Sastera Untuk Tingkatan 2

Bab 1

Kampung Tetek Besar merupakan sebuah kampung kecil di Perak. Terdapat dua bukit yang menyerupai tetek di kampung ini. Kampung Tetek Besar terkenal dengan perangai penduduknya yang suka merempit. Salah satu daripada rempit itu adalah Muhammad Fadhil Bin Abu Hussein. Fadhil dikenali sebagai "Del" di kampung itu.

Dahulu, Fadhil seorang yang baik. Semasa Del berada di tingkatan 2, Fadhil mendapat keputusan yang cemerlang. Apabila dia masuk ke tingkatan 5, Del berkawan dengan Yusof. Sof memang terkenal sebagai "Sof Rempitz". Pada suatu malam, Del menghidupkan enjin motosikalnya dan pergi ke lebuhraya yang berdekatan Kampung Tetek Besar. Del berjumpa dengan Sof di

pertengahan lebuhraya.

"Del, ini semua geng aku, namanya Geng Lan Rempit. Malam ni kita berlumba" kata Sof sambil memperkenalkan Del kepada gengnya.

"Ini Del yang kau tak habis-habis cerita dekat kita ke, Sof? Nampak macam lopek saja," kata Roslan, iaitu ketua Geng Lan Rempit. Seluruh geng tertawa ketika melihat Del.

"Belum tahu lagi, ni kali pertama Del berlumba. Tah-tah dia menang" kata Sof.

"Baiklah, tengok dulu." Lan menghidupkan motosikalnya. "Bila bunyi hon, kita mula". Maka bunyilah hon dan perlumbaan haram pun bermula. Sof memenangi perlumbaan haram itu. Del pula mendapat tempat keempat daripada sepuluh orang dari Geng Lan.

"Wah, nampaknya nasib menyebelahi budak baru eh? Baru pertama kali dah tempat keempat" kata Lan memuji Del. Dia berasa sangat seronok walaupun dia kalah hingga dia mengulangi perbuatan merempit itu lagi.

Setelah dipuji oleh Lan, Del berasa sangat seronok hingga dia mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi. Selepas 3 bulan merempit, perbuatan Del dan Geng Lan Rempit diketahui oleh pihak polis. Akibatnya, Geng Lan Rempit telah melarikan diri dari Kampung Tetek Besar. Del seorang saja yang tidak melarikan diri. Pihak polis telah menangkap Del dan memasukkan Del ke dalam lokap. Abang Del, Hussein, juga telah mendapat tahu perangai adiknya. Hussien telah membelasah Del dan merampas motosikalnya.

Del telah insaf. Sekarang Del bekerja di sebuah kafe. Setiap bulan, Del menyimpan 10% dari gajinya tanpa pengetahuan abangnya. Del sangat berjimat-cermat. Hussein pula berasa bahawa Del sudah berubah, tetapi Hussein tidak mahu memulangkan motosikal kepada Del kerana bimbang Del akan merempit lagi. Del terpaksa menaiki basikal sejauh 5 kilometer setiap hari ke tempat kerjanya. Lima tahun kemudian, Del menjadi kaya. Walaupun seorang potato yang bekerja di Kafe Samad, Del mampu berjaya kerana sikapnya yang berjimat-cermat. Bak kata pepatah _a bit a bit, later will become bukit. _Del mempunyai lebih RM19 juta ringgit dalam akaun simpanannya. Del membeli sebuah rumah sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya kepada Hussein. Hussein berasa marah lalu berkata "_I will sell your motorcycle, Del!". _Del menjawab "_Fine, I'll use my bicycle,". _Del berpura-pura seolah-olah dia tidak cukup duit untuk membeli motosikal.

Pada suatu hari, Del mengeluarkan RM800,000 dari akaun simpanannya. Dia memakai baju _tuxedo _dan topi. Del juga telah memakai misai palsu. Dia pergi ke rumah Hussein. Dia ternampak Hussein menggadaikan motosikal Del di depan rumahnya. Dia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Hussein. Hussein juga sudah lupa akan bunyi suara Del.

"Hello encik, kamu mahu jual itu motor ah", kata Del.

"Ya, saya mahu menjual motor ini. Tapi saya rasa lebih baik saya pergi ke tauke motor dan jual dekat dia. Dia boleh kasi saya duit ikut nilai motor ini" kata Hussein tanpa mengetahui bahawa 'pelanggan' itu ialah Del.

"Ah, tapi itu tauke motor bagi duit mengikut nilai. Nilai sudah jatuh. Kalau saya kasi RM500,000 kamu mahu jual?" pujuk Del.

"Tak mahu, saya tetap mahu pergi jual dekat tauke motor yang berkelulusan PhD." kata Hussein.

"Kalau saya kasi RM799,000?"

"Masih tak mahu," kata Hussein. Terdetik di hati Hussein bahawa tauke motosikal tidak akan memberikannya duit sebanyak itu. Jika dia mengambil kesempatan ini, bolehlah Hussein hidup mewah. Hussein menganggap pelanggannya itu seorang yang kaya.

"Saya mahu duit yang lebih banyak, boleh?" sambung Hussein.

"Boleh, takda masalah! Saya kasi RM799,001" jawab Del. Del sudah berasa sangat riang kerana dapat membeli motosikal bertuahnya semula.

"_Deal! _Sekarang, motor ini kepunyaan kamu" Hussein pula berasa riang kerana mendapat duit yang banyak.

"Terima kasih, Hussein!" kata Del menunggang motosikalnya sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya kepada Hussein. Hussein tidak kisah kerana sudah kaya.

Del menghubungi kawan lamanya, Sof. Dia pun berjumpa dengan Sof di Kota Kote.

"Del! Lama tak jumpa kan? Kau ada facebook tak? Aku nak add kau, bolehlah kita bincang nak lumba kat mana" kata Sof.

"Apakah babi yang kau cakap ni, Sof? Apa benda facebook ni?" kata Del. Sof pun menerangkan apakah babi yang dia cakap tadi. Balik sahaja ke rumah, Del membuka komputernya, menonton pornografi dan mencipta akaun facebook. Del meng-add Sof di facebook.

Keesokan harinya, Del berjumpa dengan Sof lagi.

"Weh, apa lah kau ni Del. Nama kau kat facebook tu macam sakai je, macam skema je. 'Muhammad Fadhil Hussien'? Macam kau tak cool je. Letak ah nama Del Kechik Evans" ejek Sof.

Lama-kelamaan, Del terikut dengan perangai Sof. Del mengemis like setiap hari dan bercakap dengan bahasa "aq x ske ko".

Pada suatu malam, Del merempit seperti biasa. Dalam perlumbaan itu, Del ditahan oleh seorang polis. Kawan-kawan Del sudah jauh di hadapan. Del pun memberhentikan motosikalnya.

"Haih, apa yang kau buat? Merempit je kerja kau eh?" kata polis itu.

" Abang polis, aku tak perfect... Ko pun tak perfect... Semua orang pernah buat kesalahan trafik ni.. Tak semestinya orang yang pakai seatbelt tu ada lesen, dan tak semestinya orang yang tak pakai seatbelt tu takde lesen.. Yang penting hati kena baik... Ko dah wat hati aku terluka.. Tak boleh ke tegur aku baik2? Islam tak ajar kita macam ni... Sedangkan nabi ampunkan Ummat kan?"

"Mat Rempit, aku nak tolong kau ni. Nanti kang kau merempit kalau accident kepala kau pecah pastu kau mampos padan muka kau lah kan" kata polis itu.

"Kau tuhan ke nak judge aku kalau rempit tu akan accident pastu mati" kata Del dengan bangang.

"Pusing belakang jap," kata polis. Del pun menurut kata polis itu lalu polis itu menembak lubang buntut Del. Tiba-tiba, seorang hero backup Del. Hero tu tak lah alim, Pendidikan Islam PMR pun fail, tapi dia rasa bahawa dengan mengetahui "ana" dan "anta" sudah alim gila.

"Apa anta sudah buat? Anta telah membuat perkara yang keji. Ana amat sedih dengan anta" tegur ustaz fail pmr itu kepada polis.

"Kepala hotak keling pariah pukimak lanjiao butoh babi melancap hari-hari sampai kote patah kamu! Budak ni rempit nanti mati kang engkau nak backup budak fuck ni lagi ke? Rempit tu tak haram ke? Kau pergi mampos dalam lubang buntut sendiri" kata polis itu lalu menolak ustaz fail pmr ke dalam sungai.

"Engkau pulak, bayar RM150." kata polis. Del balik ke rumah dan terus membuka porn dan melancap.


End file.
